remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
=Controls= Aeronaut Arrow keys to move. A: Jump A (held): Jetpack. Influenced by the arrow keys. S: Steam Shot (Attack). Steam Shots cannot be shot downwards. S (held): Steamthrower (Attack) (NG only) S (held) + Down: Charge Steam Shot. Next Steam Shot will do double damage and pierce through enemies. (NG only) Flying Controls Hold A to use the jetpack in order to fly. Let go of A to drop to the ground. Use the arrow keys to move and ascend. Steamthrowers cannot be executed in the air, but steamshots can. Like on the ground, you cannot shoot downwards in the air. Advanced flying controls: Hold down A and wait until you start to fall. Use the arrow keys to fly at a controled speed by tapping the up arrow key for lift and left and right for small movements. Advanced flying controls while shooting: Same as above, but tap the S key as needed to fire. While holding the A key, you are able to use the arrow keys to move around and aim your Steam Shot while flying. General Description Aeronauts are long range fighters. They have the longest firing range in the game, and can even shoot enemies off screen. Movement with Aeronauts is easy to learn, and comes in handy in agility puzzles and other obstacles throughout the game. It is important to note, however, that the Aeronaut is also considered the "weakest" class, since the farther away an enemy is, the less damage the Steam Shot will inflict. Aeronauts make up for this with the ability to attack enemies when they are unable to attack the Aeronaut, especially Strinkstriders and Crawbacks. Aeronauts are also well suited for Co-op, as their maneuverability allows them to navigate passages and attack out-of-reach enemies. As an added bonus, damage inflicted by the Aeronaut's Steam Shot does not decrease with range. Crag Controls Arrow keys to move. A to jump S to attack Hold S for Flailspin (NG only) Crouch and hold S for Whiplash (NG only) Wall Moves Jump to a wall: Wall Hang Jump while hanging: Wall Jump Swinging Moves NOTE: To swing, you need a ceiling and some areas have unreachable ceilings Press A while in the air: Swing left or right depending which arrow key you're pressing. While swinging, use the up and down arrow keys in order to adjust rope slack. Press A and Up while in the air: Climb up to ceiling Hold Up and left or right while pressing A while holding onto the ceiling to do a ceiling climb. Swinging can hurt enemies(both moves) General Description Crags are difficult to master, due to the nature of how they move. Their whip attack is middle-ranged, longer than the Ferric attack but shorter than the Aeronaut attack. Crags can also attack through walls, meaning they can kill enemies that are unable to attack them, such as Swampfoots and Quilltoads. Crags can also destroy barriers outlined in red, which allow them to skip many agility puzzles that Aeronauts and Ferrics have to complete. The crag's damage is constant at any range, as well as with swinging attacks, and can hit multiple enemies. They are quick in Co-op, and often perferred as partners. Ferric Arrow keys to move. A: Jump A hit twice: Double Jump/Tumble Attack S: Attack Hold S: Spin (NG only) S + Down Arrow while in air: Dive Bomb A + Down Arrow while on the ground: Somersault Hit opposite (of which you are facing) key twice: Backward Dash Climbing Jump into a wall: Wall hang. Up/Down arrow while wall hanging: Wall climbing. Hold up arrow while touching ceiling: Ceiling hang. Left/right while Ceiling hanging: Ceiling Climbing. S while on ceiling/wall hanging: Attack. General Description Ferrics are close range melee fighters. Their range is tiny compared to Crags or Aeronauts. Ferrics have the unique ability to not only cling to walls, but climb up and down, or left and right on ceilings. Ferrics are incredibly difficult to master, because their short range causes them to be hit much more frequently, and their movement is restricted to surfaces they can readily reach, which causes problems for many new players in boss rooms, which are open and spacious. They make up for this with an array of combo attacks that allow them to stay protected by their weapons, and can also attack through walls. Ferrics are slower than Aeronauts and Crags because of their restricted movement, and this causes them to be difficult to use in Co-op, however, with practice, Ferrics can still achieve high scores. =General Tricks and Tips= Find a Friendly Face! Reading a page may not be able to answer every single question you have, but finding a friendly face might. There are many people willing to help new players in Nidaria, so don't be afraid to ask any questions you have, or ask for tricks, tips, or strategies! You also need a second player to do Cooperation Missions such as Trailblazing. Doing such Cooperation Missions will gain you Etherite Geodes, which can be used in the Crafting of Etherillium Tubes, which grant you stat bonuses. You can also use Etherite Geodes to make Etherillium Bars, then roll them into rolls, for 600 Etherite Geodes and sell them for 200 Spores each. Finishing co-op missions also gives you Nidarian points, which while serving no purpose related to stats, show your skill to other players, and which will make the highest level players consider you for matches. Enemies After you hit an enemy (eg. a Stiltskin) it will be purple for a while - at this time it cannot be hit, but on other hand it can't hit you either. If you are a ferric and an enemy is in your way you can jump then as soon as you can, initiate your double jump, to attack it, it'll flash purple and you'll pass through it unharmed. Expierence Expierence, or XP points, is the points you have to gain a level. You can expierence each time you kill an enemy. The expierence given is different per enemy. To find information about your expierence, you can go to your status in the Menu option. Up at the top, you will see "Expierence: ___", which means how much total expierence you have gained over the course of your gameplay. The XP needed till you level up, can be found directly under that, labeled with: "Next: ___". This will display the total amount of XP you need till you level up! Leveling up will boost each of your stats by 1, which means that a character's base stats will be their level+9 points each (level one characters start with 10 in each stats, level 30's have 39 before any boosts) An XP bar can also be found above your health bar, (in a teal color) in gameplay. =After the Tutorial Mission...= Missions/Food After the tutorial mission, you can accept other missions by going to Mission Deployment, roughly to the right of Captain Meelie, which gives story missions. After accepting the mission, go back and talk to Captain Meelie, who will offer to fly you over to Steamcity Ruins. The first mission is easy, but if you find your health getting low in battle, open your inventory (I key) to eat some food in order to regain health. If you run out of food, more can be bought at the Item Shop, though be sure to get bang for your buck when buying food (ratios can be found on the page for the Item Shop). Don't worry if you find food too expensive, later you be able to grow your own food. (You will also be healed to half of your maximum health every time you return to a checkpoint. Use this as much as possible, and you'll save food and spores, as you won't need to purchase food. Also know that enemies give the same amount of food no matter how difficult they are, so to replenish food stocks without breaking the bank, just farm easy enemies.) If you forget your mission objectives, press Q to open your Quest page, where you can find briefings of both your active and older missions and quests and a recently added display which shows all quests along with their current progress. Sidequests Sidequests are missions that do not follow the main story plot, but give you rewards such as any other mission. They are given out by NPCs around Nidaria, such as the shopkeepers and Rooks. Certain Sidequests, unlike missions, can give you Nidarian Points, which acts as reputation around Nidaria. Uses for this reputation are not yet implemented, though after certain benchmarks your character gets another star under their name. If you forget your quest objectives or wish to check your progress, press Q to open your quest page, where you can find briefings of both your active and older missions and quests. Farming Farming for trophies or for quests can be easy or it can be difficult, it depends on how you do it. The first thing you should do when you get a quest that involves lots of farming is search the wiki for an article on the enemy which you need to hunt down. Many articles on an enemy include a section giving advice as to a farming route for the enemy, and many quests' articles show the locations of the enemies with the quest item. Missing a single enemy and looking for it can take the same amount of time as hunting down all of the other enemies, so unless you feel like wasting tons of time, plan ahead what route you'll take and make sure after you finish a room that you got every enemy in that room. If you want to maximize your farming speed, you should go from the end of your route to the map by hitting "m" and then go to your float and hit "m" while the float is loading and go back to the beginning of your route, thus requiring the fewest clicks and keystrokes. This technique also ensures that the game saves often, as it saves every time you head to your float, which means that in the event of a crash, less of your work will be lost. Death Should your HP reach 0, you will be sent back to the last checkpoint you visited. The checkpoint will automatically heal you to half HP. There is no other penalty for death, however, keep in mind that in many areas, being sent back to the last checkpoint can mean having to slog through large portions of the map all over again. Co-Op Missions (Trailblazing) Find a partner in order to do a Cooperation Mission! Cooperation Missions do not grant you food or Spores, but instead Etherite Geodes, which can be used in the Crafting of Etherillium Tubes, which grant you special stat bonuses, if you are a Nidarian Guard (NG). For non NG players, Geodes can be made into rolls using the Blast Furnace and sold to Tesla. If you are 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place in a Cooperation Mission when it expires, both you and your partner get the appropriate Plaque to place in a Float. Category:Guides